1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a haptic feedback device for a simulator. More particularly, this invention pertains to devices for simulating detonation or explosive events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Haptic communication recreates the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user, for example in a virtual reality system or computer simulation. An early example is the video game Moto-Cross, where the handlebar controllers would vibrate during a collision with another vehicle. Other examples include force feedback for remote controlled robotic tools, to feel what the robot arm is “feeling”; steering wheels in virtual reality that resist turns or slip out of control during a turn; smart phone vibration in response to touch; and force magnitude and body orientation in a flight simulator.
Realistic explosions are desired in many virtual reality simulators and video games, for example, in military and rescue virtual reality training. The embodiments herein disclose safe, controlled, and realistic haptic feedback in the form of explosions, soundwaves, and shockwaves.